Of Lovely Hands and Dainty Feet
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: A tale of how the influence of a certain Mr. Ikki Tenryou can create a very important mistake for a certain Miss Karin Junlei. Ikki/Karin.


Disclaimer: Medabots, not mine.

Medabots… I just don't know. Everytime I look for a pairing that doesn't exist at all I have to jump at it! I drop whatever fanfiction/work I'm doing and I just do a one-shot just so that it can be there. My OTP for Medabots is Ikki/Karin, and since it doesn't seem to exist I guess I'll just make my own.

-Of Lovely Hands and Dainty Lips-

How he loved the feel of her neck upon his sweet lips. The way she would squeal when he dipped her into a passionate exchange, or the way she would always giggle when he tried to cuddle during a cold night.

The feeling of his arms wrapped around her petite frame always warmed his body.

Yet it was nothing but a frail dream that could shatter at any moment.

They weren't meant to be together because they weren't supposed to be together in the first place. Ikki Tenryou was the World Robattle Champion with multiple international wins under his belt as well as placing top two in his own nation every year since his debut. Corporations and advertisers were clawing at his door to get him sponsored while he could calmly pick and choose whose name would appear.

Ikki Tenryou was also engaged to his childhood friend and high school sweetheart, Arika Amazake.

Karin Junlei was head doctor of the rehabilitation clinic at one of the large Tokyo Hospital complexes, famous for discovering and researching new ways to battle common diseases. Prominent in the medical world and highly revered within her own circle of friends, Karin Junlei was at the top of her game at the ripe age of 23.

Karin Junlei was also engage to her childhood friend and high school sweetheart, Koji Karakuchi.

Fate was cruel in that way, allowing them to taste the addictive and bittersweet affection as they secretly rendezvous on inconspicuous days dressed incognito. They were not ignorant of their taboo, their kisses laced with regret, her moans speckled with shame, his grunts permeated with grief. However, they could not stop even if they wanted to. Their pain had drawn them together and slowly grown into love. How could they deny their love?

There were always doubts, doubts that they could keep it a secret, doubts that they would last, doubts that it was real, doubts that they were doing the right thing. It kept both of them up at nights, with or without each other. Somehow, it always went to the back of their mind as they realized that their affair wasn't fading away but growing stronger. It scared them that this new love was stronger than the ones with people they've known for so long. Perhaps that was part of it, perhaps not; but they knew it was much more powerful than what they ever felt before.

* * *

"Are you up?"

"Mmmm…"

"We should run away together."

"Mmm… oka- what."

Lovely, how so lovely, Karin Junlei cracked open her eyes to the morning glow of the sun filtering through the curtains. Chocolate eyes flickered momentarily before completely focusing on the man who was above her.

"We should run away together."

The soothing sound of his voice rushed into her ears, his boyish sound was barely hinted at ever since puberty.

"We can't."

Her voice melodic in its tone, relaxing Ikki Tenryou with its comforting resonance and he basked in its loveliness.

"Why not?"

He smirked at her quite openly despite the fact that they were both naked under the sheets and her head was on his lap. A look of annoyance mildly marred Karin's look of slight apprehension, but she continued to keep her composure like she always did.

"We've been over this before Ikki, we… just can't."

Her eyes looked away; she knew he knew the reasons. He asked her every time they woke up together, and it was getting harder and harder to give the reasons. The reasons were slowly disappearing and becoming reasons to leave. To get away from the questions, the looks of confusion, the endless nights of secrets that they held so dearly to their hearts, and most of all the blooming love. She had once thought that this affair was a mistake and regret, but not all mistakes were regrets she had come to learn.

"I guess so."

He looked far off, his own brown hues staring distantly as he wrestled deep within himself for an answer to their conundrum. But like the many musings and ponderings before and the ones to come, he came up with no easy or reasonable solutions to the spider-web they had spun.

"You're lovely, you know that?"

A look of confusion and then surprise found its way on Miss Junlie's face as Mister Tenryou captured her lips.

* * *

"You look cold."

Intern Karin's eyed stared quite openly at World Champion Ikki as he held his umbrella above them while the rain poured down. She had come late to her bus stop when the clouds decided to unleash their burden upon the small city she lived in. So she sat, for nearly 30 minutes, shivering in the cold as she stared at her hands completely oblivious to the world. She was most definitely not ready for an old friend, especially someone as famous as Ikki, to appear before her.

"H-Hi."

The only things that could utter from her lips.

"Hello."

He smiled brightly at her, an astounding contrast to the grays of the building and the dampness of the rain. She couldn't help but smile back despite the gnawing depression and sadness that was welling up within her.

"How are you doing?"

Sincerity echoed around, she could feel his honesty seep into her bones, dulling the edge of anguish that she had just dealt with.

"I'm doing fine."

She continued to smile kindly at him and continued to hide the truth of the situation from him, not that he would have noticed since he hadn't seen her for so long. They stood there in silence as his face grew somber in tone and his eyes started to pierce her.

She felt unnerved.

She felt naked.

She felt noticed.

"You're lying."

Her eyes widened at his accusation, despite the absolute truth of the matter.

Taking her hand he led her around, pulling her while she continued to stare at him with a look of disbelief. Paying no heed of her facial expression he kept on leading her until he reached the front of a modest looking café and entered it.

"A double espresso and a mocha latte, please."

The barista nodded and quickly whipped up the beverages while they found their seat in a comfortable booth. A spotless window gave them a view of the outside street drenched in rain while they waited for their drinks to come.

"Mind telling the truth?"

She should have felt angry, she should have felt violated, she should have felt a large number of things that would suggest that she was offended on some level that Ikki Tenryou could simply waltz back to town without seeing her for years and lead her away then demand/ask about her life. She didn't feel any of those things, she only felt grateful that he noticed and that she was telling him.

"I'm an intern at the hospital."

Ikki nodded.

"It's been three weeks since I started."

Ikki continued to be attentive.

"And today… I-… I-"

Tears forming in her eyes, ready to cascade down her face at any moment.

"I killed someone."

She cried with an intensity and ferocity she didn't realize she had until the salty drops sprang forth.

Ikki didn't say anything, what was there to say? That everything was going to be alright? That everything was going to be okay? That it wasn't her fault. That she didn't kill. How would he know though? Any words that he could offer would be of no use, he hadn't seen her for years and for him to simply say soothing words and hope that she would be comforted by them were complete and utter nonsense.

Yet.

He said them anyways.

"Everything's going to be alright."

"Everything is going to be okay."

"It's not your fault."

"You didn't kill."

She stared at him as her tears continued to flow unabashedly.

Then she collapsed into him, hugging him for all that worth as she continued to let the tears follow their course down her cheeks. Ikki did nothing but drape his arm around her and hold her gently as she kept crying.

He waited.

She waited.

They waited.

The tears stopped and she composed herself. He let go and straightened himself out. They sat there and enjoyed their cups of coffee, as he enjoyed the strong taste and she complained about the bitterness. They exchanged stories about their past years without so much as a whisper about what had transpired, talking about their recent achievements and their friends. Eventually it grew late and he told her to meet him again at this coffee shop tomorrow, bowing curtly he mock saluted.

"Good evening, ma'am."

She got off of her stool and curtsied.

"Thank you, kind sir."

He chuckled while she giggled; he bade her farewell and left through the door.

* * *

Ikki Tenryou sat on Karin Junlei's couch while she took a shower.

She had invited him over as thanks for the past two months of visits at, their now favorite, coffee shop. He had accepted citing that as world champion of the world he had nothing better to do, she rapped him gently on the forehead in mock indignation but smiled regardless.

The sound of running water stopped and moments later a mildly wet Off-Duty Karin stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her torso causing a certain Unchallenged Champion Ikki to blush slightly. Walking into her room and then exiting said room with nothing more than a nightdress caused Mr. Tenryou to blush even harder.

"Sorry about that, I just had to show since today was a little intense."

"Ah- that's uh- fine."

"So what do you want to do now?"

He grinned and reached into his bag to reveal a DVD case, large words splashed across the top to show the zany title while a bright and colorful image was printed as the background to denote the comedic style.

"A comedy?"

"A comedy."

"Do you like comedies?"

"I do like comedies."

"I guess we can watch a comedy."

"Let's watch a comedy."

She smiled in spite of herself, their friendly banter being one of the highlights of her day and one of the few things she looked forward to when she woke up. He inserted the disc into the player and sat down on her couch, she walked into the kitchen to retrieve pop corn and they got ready to enjoy the feature film that he had brought.

* * *

Karin awoke with her head laid against Ikki's shoulders, their routine movie nights usually ending this way. It was nearly 7 months ago when Ikki had found her in the rain, and 5 months ago when they started this movie watching routine, and 3 months ago when they both got engaged.

There was nothing to feel but joy, her friend had gotten engaged and she had gotten engaged as well. He congratulated her and she congratulated him, they went and got two comedies to watch that night and celebrate the fact that they had gotten both gotten fiancés.

She turned her head to look at Ikki as he snored lightly, the bags under his eyes signifying his long and grueling hours of training with Medabee for their upcoming tournament. Even as world champion he rigorously trained and invested a lot of time and effort in their partnership, something that she always admired him for. An attractive trait she would say, his perseverance and work being a catalyst for her to see him in clothes that clung to him from his sweat.

She would never admit it but she secretly found her new best friend, Ikki, attractive.

She found it scandalous that she would even think about such a thing, especially now that they were both engaged, but she couldn't help it. They had even started visiting each other twice a week instead of the single coffee and movie plan every Saturday.

"What are you doing awake?"

"Just thinking."

Not missing a beat, unsurprised that his voice was to come out from the blue. She was so comfortable with his presence that it was almost unexpected to hear silence.

"Are you thinking about us?"

He was never one to miss anything between them and she was still unsurprised.

"Mmhmm."

She still contemplated as she felt his arm wrap around her body, drawing her close. She had been more intimate with her fiancé so this didn't bother her though it didn't occur to either of them that this level of comfort or affection would be of some concern to the other's significant (or perhaps second most significant) other.

"Nothing's gonna change, we're still best friends and we're going to hang out all the time."

He gave her his smile, the nice smile he gave when he made promises.

Like the time he told her he was going to be world champion.

Like the time he told her he was going to stay and live in town near her.

Like the time he told her that he would always be her friend.

"We're never going to change?"

"At least not between us, we're always going to be friends."

"Only friends?"

Ikki gave her a look of confusion before he felt her lips upon his and she became aggressive in her action. She didn't know what came over her, except that this kiss was the most electrifying and possibly deepest kiss she had ever experienced in her entire existence. She pressed forward and he pressed back, they lost track of the seconds they were locked in heated exchange until one of the two pulled back and took a gulp of air.

Everything did change.

* * *

A double wedding.

The news was calling it the biggest and most important wedding of the year, a wedding between Ikki Tenryou and his fiancé Arika Amazake while Karin Junlei was to wed Koji Karakuchi at the same time. A World Champion, an Ace Reporter, a Respected Doctor, and a Successful Entrepreneur who all came from a generation of pipe dreams and dark events had gone from no-names to superstars within a few short months.

* * *

"We should run away together."

"Ikki, you know we can't."

* * *

All of their family were there.

Hundreds of people encompassed the large courtyard eagerly awaiting the marriages of the famed Meda-Generation. The parents of said children were estatic that they were going to finally have grandchildren within a few years and happy at the prospect of getting to know the other parental units as well.

* * *

"We should run away together."

"I… I can't."

* * *

They were standing on the final steps.

Ikki was on the right side as Arika walked up the aisle, Karin was walking up the left side of the aisle to reach Kouji. The ceremonial judge stood before them with his giant book of laws and morales, he looked kindly upon them as he readied himself for the long speech ahead of him.

* * *

"We should run away together."

* * *

"Do you Ikki Tenryou take Arika Amazake as your wife?"

"Do you Arika Amazake take Ikki Tenryou as your husband?"

"Do you Karin Junlei take Koji Karakuchi as your husband?"

"Do you Koji Karakuchi take Karin Junlei as your wife?"

They all readied themselves to say the magic words that would forever bind them to one another.

Tears sprouted themselves from Karin's eyes as she realized that at this very moment she was going to never be truly happy with Koji, any shred of false hope she held for a happy ending with Karakuchi was never going to happen because… because she was in love.

* * *

"I'll be World Champion."

A smile.

"I'll live here near you."

A grin.

"I'll always be by your side."

So bright.

"We should run away together."

* * *

She choked out a sob as everyone immediately became worried about her well-being.

She turned her face to her knight that belonged to another and grabbed his hands with her own lovely hands, running down the aisle in the other direction dragging him with her dainty feet.

"Let's run away together!"

She cried unabashedly as she realized this was a mistake, but not a regret.

"Let's run away together!"

He felt a sting in his eyes when he saw the bewildered look on everyone's faces.

They laughed brightly as tears streamed down their faces before bursting out of the buildings doors with no aches or worries. Because in the end, a question that was asked every morning that sprouted from their utmost intimacy was what sparked a ridiculous and unstoppable cascade of Karin Junlei and Ikki Tenryou running, not alone mind you.

They ran away together.

-End-

This took a while because I hadn't seen Medabot in years. I think I like how it turned out but I'm not completely sure.

As for my other fanfictions, they're not over at all, I have more chapters written but college has taken up much of time. So any semblance of progress I could have made was taken over by other pressing matters. I hope to release more fanfictions over time but don't hold your breath.


End file.
